


Chang'e The Halloween Moon

by Puffie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, MGL, MLBB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Little Chang'e wanted to trick-or-treat but her big brother Zilong had no idea what Halloween was about. She may have to do more to get some candies. Written for Mobile Legends' Halloween event (MGL).





	Chang'e The Halloween Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mobile Legend: Bang Bang official Halloween event

**Chang'e The Halloween Moon!**

Written for Mobile Legend: Bang Bang official Halloween event

* * *

"Big Brother Zilong, trick-or-treat with me tomorrow night? I want to celebrate Halloween too." Chang'e looked up to the man and tugged the edge of his robes. "Please."

Zilong crouched to face the girl eye level. "Halloween? Trick-or-treat, what's that? Chang'e explained the activity to Zilong; dressing up, visiting houses and collecting treats. "Where did you learn that?" Her guardian asked, his eyebrows crumpled.

"Harley and Nana told me! They're going tomorrow night and I wanna go-"

"Tomorrow night? No." Zilong interrupted and shook his head. "Chang'e did you forget your training? You can't miss it. Besides, this 'Halloween' isn't our tradition."

Chang's stormed to her room and buried herself under her blankets. She wanted to go with her friends. Wanted to wear a costume. Wanted have candies. "Hmph!" Chang'e huffed.

Wait. Halloween wouldn't happen again for one year. Training could wait. Chang'e flew away from her bed, blasting away her pillows and stuffed toys on the floor. "Harley said to wear something different or scary…" She giggled as she took the art materials from her drawer.

* * *

"I'm a Crimson Moon!" Chang'e spun, proudly showing her black and red costume to her friends."They say the blood moon means something bad will happen!" She said in a menacing manner. "Trick?" She laughed slowly like a villain would. "Or treat?"

"I love your red moon!" Nana giggled as she shook her tail. The cat elf chose to wear something violet with bat wings.

Meanwhile, Harley seemed down for someone wearing a clown costume. "My sister dressed me up… like this." He sighed.

"I think it's a cool costume," Chang'e said, hoping to cheer up her friend. "You can be a scary clown."

Harley chuckled and pulled out his cards. "Yes, I'm Harley the Magician Clown. I will make you disappear!" The girls laughed at Harley's act.

As the sun began to set, the streets were filled with other children and some adults celebrating Halloween. The houses were decorated with pumpkins, cobwebs and skeletons. Meanwhile, the entire neighborhood was transformed into a fantasy world. So many dressed as ghosts or scary monsters. The trio soon started their Trick or Treat activity. With only a few houses, Chang'e had her pocket already filled with candies.

Chang'e was sure Zilong wasn't home. She would be back and he wouldn't know about Halloween.

* * *

"No, I'm sure this was the way home…" Chang'e held on to Harley and Nana, not wanting to let go of their hands. Took a wrong turn in the woods and now they couldn't go home. The girl felt her cheeks and eyes hot.

"Hey, what's that!" Nana hugged Chang'e tight while Harley looked around.

Chang'e chest began to beat wildly and her breaths faster. The woods were dark and the moonlight was not enough to discern shapes. The three shrieked as they heard some quick footsteps? Who? Chang'e concentrated her gaze towards the spaces between the trees. There was a movement. Large, brown and fuzzy…

"A grizzly bear!" Harley took out his magic wand.

The children ran away as fast as they could, screaming against the sounds of cicadas and crickets. Something else moved, another shape but smaller than the first - large,hairy, with claws, growling. Sounds of lighter steps came from another direction but there was no shape. It's as if the creature was invisible. The three huddled close together as something flew past them - a woman with large, bat-like wings.

Chang'e felt her tears pool on her eyes. She wanted her big brother. Regret sunk into the child. "Big Brother…"

A bright, golden light startled Chang'e. It came from the staff of the winged woman before them. The children began to notice the white wings under black ones, and the radiant glow beneath the black costume and witch hat. "Please don't be scared. I am Rafaela, the angel. I am here to help." The woman offered her hand and smiled.

Soon, the other creatures appeared. Like the angel, they were just dressed for Halloween. "Harley! How did you end up here?" Lesley, Harley's sister, revealed herself from her invisibility. She wore a suit that made her look like a robot. The grizzly bear was simply Mr. Akai the panda, wearing a brown carpet around himself. Then finally, the growling, clawed creature was none other but Mr. Roger! Chang'e heard that the man was werewolf. Oh. No need to make a costume then!

Tears fell down the girl's cheeks. She was scared, relieved and all she wanted now was to go back home. She took Rafaela's outstretched hand and found herself embraced warmly. "There, there, it's okay." Rafaela whispered softly like a mother and rubbed the girl's back.

"Chang'e!" A man's voice called from afar. "Chang'e!" He ran so fast and arrived to the scene, glowing like fire.

Chang'e smiled. She knew his voice too well. "Big brother!" She cried back and soon she was back in his arms, safe and sound.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Chang'e sniffed. It was her first words since the forest until they arrived back home.

Zilong didn't say anything but walked out of the living room. Chang'e sat and hugged her knees. She would surely be scolded. Instead of heavy steps, Zilong barely made a sound as he arrived with a dark cloth draped on top of him. Two holes were carefully cut for his eyes. Upon closer inspection, his costume was sprinkled with golden glitters. Chang'e laughed; "You look so silly Big Brother!"

The man laughed as well. "Why? It makes sense. You're the moon and I'm the night sky!" Zilong's words filled Chang'e with happiness. Her brother coughed. "Hey, don't do that again. Understood?" The girl bowed and nodded. Zilong offered his shoulder and Chang'e climbed on them. "Sorry too, I should have gone with you" He sighed. "Now, we're gonna do this trip or…?"

"It's trick-or-treat!" Chang'e screamed as she rode on Zilong's shoulder. Soon, brother and sister left the house filled with laughter.


End file.
